


Memento Mori

by Bacca



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Inks, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Allegory. Guy of Gisborne in the role of a Death.Drawn in winter 2016
Kudos: 6





	Memento Mori

  
  


**Memento Mori**  
Ричард Армитидж - Гай Гисборн в роли Смерти.  
Нарисовано зимой 2016г


End file.
